Josephine (Schmitz) Snyder
Josephine Schmitz (Oct 28, 1962 - May 5, 2016) was born October 28, 1962 to James Schmitz and Maxine Meier. She married Randy Snyder on November 19, 1983 at the St. Joseph Church in Raymond, Iowa. She died May 5, 2016 in a motorcycle accident. Obituary Ochiltree Funeral Home Winterset, Iowa Jo Snyder, Winterset October 28, 1962 - May 5, 2016 Jo Snyder, 53, of Winterset, died Thursday, May 5, 2016 due to injuries sustained in a motor vehicle accident. A visitation will be held from 2:00 to 7:00 p.m., Monday, May 9, at Ochiltree Funeral Service in Winterset, where family will be present to receive friends from 4:00 to 7:00 p.m. The visitation will conclude with a prayer service at 7:00 p.m. A Mass of Christian Burial will begin at 10:30 a.m. Tuesday, May 10, at St. Joseph’s Catholic Church in Winterset with burial to take place at a later date in the St. Joseph Cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. Memorials may be directed to the National Kidney Foundation (kidney.org) (1228 8th St., Suite 103, West Des Moines, IA 50265) and/or St. Joseph Catholic Church in Winterset. Online condolences may be left for the family at ochiltree.com. Josephine Rose Schmitz, daughter of James and Maxine (Meier) Schmitz, was born October 28, 1962 in Waterloo, Iowa. She graduated from Don Bosco High School in 1981. Jo continued her education at Kirkwood Community College and obtained an associate’s degree. Jo was united in marriage with Randy Snyder November 19, 1983 at the St. Joseph Church in Raymond, Iowa and to this union three children were born. Jo worked for the City of Norwalk as the Utilities Billing Clerk for 10 years. She also worked for SCILA in her free time. She was a member of the St. Joseph Catholic Church in Winterset, the National Kidney Foundation and the CEW (Christian Experience Weekend). Jo was an active volunteer, always willing to lend a hand to those in need. She was a confirmation teacher at St. Joseph’s and loved working with the children. Jo was a Jill of All Trades who loved crafting, she worked with wood, metal, paper and many other materials. She enjoyed rides in her Slingshot Motorcycle, skiing, bicycling, babysitting and her sister weekend get-a-ways. Jo was a bargain shopper and like going to thrift stores, garage sales and clearance racks. Above all else, she was a devoted wife, mother, grandmother, and sister who cherished the time she was able to spend with her friends and family. Jo is survived by her three children, Eric Snyder of Evansdale; David Snyder of San Francisco, CA; Lynnette (Jayson) Crawford of Vermillion, SD; mother, Maxine Schmitz of Raymond; sisters, Geriann (Chris) Raway; Carolyn (Joe) Breuer; Lucy (Jim) Breuer; Eva (Paul) Moritz; brothers, Tony (Claudia) Schmitz; Tim (Ellen) Schmitz; Nick (Stephanie) Schmitz; Vince (Kathie) Schmitz; Chris (Sherry) Schmitz; two granddaughters, Neya and Mya Crawford; nieces, nephews, other relatives and a host of friends. She was preceded in death by her father, James Schmitz; husband, Randy Snyder in 2015; brother, Gerry Schmitz; sister-in-law, Mary Schmitz; and nephew, Dan Breuer. Category:James and Maxine Schmitz Family Category:Randy and Josephine Snyder Family